The Last Demigod 2
by kronos army
Summary: the gods have fallen... Olympus is no more... the Titans rule... welcome to hell...  revised version of the last demigod R&R please!sorry the summary sucks! to have an idea of what will happen read the last demigod gets better after chapter 3!
1. Something's Not Right

Au: hello everyone, this is the revised version of the last demigod. unfortunatley i lost my rough copy so i have to copy the fanfiction version and improve it. enjoy

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter One: Something's not right...

hello there, i'm Jerry Johnson. this is my story. the story of how i killed a Titan, restored the age of the gods and died... well, lets start at the beginning...

it all started on the 23rd of Hyperion 2109. why hyperion you ask? since the gods were overthrow in 2009 when Perseus Jackson after witnessing the gods defeat Typhon, believed Luke Castellan would betray them if he gave Luke a knife to stop Lord Kronos with. as a result Kronos revealed his true from, killed the demigods and destroyed the gods. after that the months were named after the Titans. January became Kronos, feburary Rhea and so on.

i first noticed something was wrong the day of the test. it was a test all youths had to go through to prove their not demigods or related to demigods. it was a basic sword fighting lesson against a minor god who had sided with the Titans. my group got Janus.

the first twenty kids fell easily. they were mortal and would work as slaves in New Titandonia, Kronos' name for New York. the next two kids fought well but lost so they became part of his army which stopped rebellions by mortals and the occasional demigod. you may ask how the gods could still have chioldren being cast into Tartarus and everything?

the answer is... I don't know. they never told me when i asked. so when i got to mine Janus asked "are you ready kid?"

i replied "ready to kick your butt as i'll ever be!" and with that he smiled and charged. i easily repelled his first attack and sunk my blade into his hip.

"ARGH!" he yelled in pain as golden blood spewed from the wound.

suddenly a guard grabbed me and shouted "who are you demigod?"

"demigod?" i asked bewildered, surely there was a mistake. i couldn't be a demigod.

"you know what happens to demigods." the guard said slowly "you must be destroyed."

"i wouldn't if i was you." a voice said. the guards wheeled around to come face-to-face with none other than...


	2. Daddy Dearest

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter Two: Daddy Dearest...

it was Luke Castellan.

"YOU!" a guard screeched "the one who betrayed Lord Kronos!"

"yes me." he said simply and he got to work. he sidestepped one guard easily and whacked him with he hilt of his sword knocking him down.

'one down, three to go' i thought not including Janus.

Luke then moved around and lunged striking a Dracanea guard in the side and she split like a pinata.

"some help kid!" Luke roared at me. my numbness and shock at seeing him not knowing how he could be alive and why he wanted to save **me** had vanished. i drew my sword the guards had left me with and got to work.

i slammed the nearest guard and he fell easily and went to work duelling the other guard whilst Luke fought Janus. we dodged and rolled and sliced and hacked. my opponent tried to sidestep me but misjudged my blade and in one slice i decapitated him. i took one look at him and at Luke chasing Janus away and i fainted.

i came round to see Luke had vanished everything had. i was alone lying in the countryside. i looked to my right across a body of water and saw New Titandonia glistnening in the setting sun as Helios headed westwards. then i looked behind me and saw a large hill with an odd sight at the top of it. a pine tree. somethnig told me to walk to it and i set off.

that night i fell asleep under the stars in an abandoned camp of some sorts. it seems like this place had once been very beautiful but it was now deserted and nearly destroyed. pieces of a giant fountain lay everywhere and what looked like a hyrda head was hanging from a cabin door. the sign above the door said: "ALL YE WHO ENTER ARE CONDEMED"

'lovely' i thought.

as i slept i had a dream. not just a dream as such. it was almost as if it was real. and it wasn't a dream. it was a nightmare. i stood facing a huge hole in the ground. there was a drak tunnel around me and the spirits of the dead. they seemed to be trying to push me away from the hole whilst whispering things i couldn't understand. i ventured towards the hole and a voice snidely said "_you took your time getting here..."  
><em>"what's happening?" i asked the voice feeling pretty stupid for doing it "what do you want with me?"

"_oh me?"_ it asked mockingly _"well, i want _nothing_ from you... except your demise!"_

and with that i felt a strong tug and time seemed to slow around me. i tried to back away but my legs felt like jell-O. i was frozen in place and then a misty image appeared. it was _him_.

"Kronos." i whispered awed and terrified at the same time.

_"run little hero," _he smirked at me. "_RUN!"_

and with that as he swung his scythe i was pulled from my dream and awoke in a codl sweat in front of the large building at the centre of the camp.

'what's this?' i wondered seeing something move behind the door.

i pulled out my sword i kept from the training class and ventured nervously inside.

inside was a shrine to Zeus. i recognised him at once from a statue i saw long ago, being burned by Telekhines as they laughed at his faces' destruction. i wondered why i would be shown this.

i turned to see another misty image 'not kronos' i silently begged. then a face appeared. the face of Zeus.

"Jerry." he said

i didn't know what to say and if it wasn't for me running to escpae the Titans i would have been shocked but now nothing suprised me.

"I am you father Jerry, hail Jerry Johnson son of Lightning!"

and with that i fainted.


	3. I Accidently Kill A Mummy

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter Three: I Accidentaly Kill A Mummy

want to know how not to start your day? recieve a prophecy. believe me those things are scary. if you see a mystical girl who exhudes green fog keep away. she is the Oracle and will most certainly have a prophecy that spells doom. or she could be an old woman with really bad manners and a terrbile bowel problem but that's another story.

my day was going so well as well. i had decided that for now i would stay at what remained of camp half-blood and train getting myself ready for a showdown with Kronos which i knew must, inevitably come with me being a demigod. as i was searching for the straw dummies and the bronze shields i saw the same movement i had seen earlier on in the big house but before i was so scared i ran away. i went into the old house and slowly walked up the creaky staircase. every step sounded like an army marching as the old floorboards struggled to support my weight.

i reached a trapdoor and pushed it up. it swung open revealing an attic full of treasures. i looked around and saw name tags on most with the names of the items, whobrought them here and in what year. on one of them i recognised a dragon's foot which read:

Foot Of Ladon, sliced off by Luke Castellan Son of Hermes 2001

'wow.' i thought 'that is _old.'_

i heard a rustling and turned to see an anicent mummy sat on a stool. it had dark holes where it's eyes should have been and a large smile on it's face. it un-nerved me. i walked away from it until the green fog came. i heard a hissing like snakes and when i turned towards the mummy where the noise was coming from a saw a ten foot green python emerging from her mouth.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies and riddles of Phoebus Apollo. approach, seeker and ask."_

i took a step forward and realised this is why i must have been brought here. i must be here to recieve a prophecy.

"what is my fate?" i asked her

she grinned and hissed "_eight children shall fight in a great war_

_to bring about the fifth age once more,_

_an oath to fulfill with a heroes final breath_

_the war shall end with his certain death._" and with that 'snaky' as i called it collapsed and dissapated into dust. the mummy sat down on the stool and smiled again, looking as if it'd never moved.

and with that i fainted again.


	4. Princess Of Hell

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter Four: Princess Of Hell...

well... i left the Big house and decided that if i was going to do anything about myself being a demigod, first i'd need to know who my godly parent was and if it was definatly zeus. i knew of only one way to do it short of raising the gods themeslves and asking and that would be impossible without the golden fleece.

i had to find _him_.

'think' i told myself 'where would i go to hide?' and then it came to me. i set off running as fast as i could for the harbour. i knew where he'd be and as i looked at my watch and saw it read 13:34 i had twenty-six minutes left.

i came into the harbour at 13:58 and saw it moored there next to the nearest pier. the Princess Andromeda II named after a ship blew up a 100 years ago was the finest on the seas. a thousand feet high with over 200 decks it was the pinnacle of the Titans strength in shipbuilding. why they wanted to show they were great at that? i have no idea.

i ran up the gangway onto the lowest deck and leaned over the side looking up. there about 10 decks above i saw his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Luke Castellan." i said. i ran towards the lifts at a breakneck pace hoping to catch him before he could disappear into the crowds on this vast giant of a boat. i jumped into the lift and went ten floors up. when i arrived there what i saw was carnage. Bodies were thrown everywhere, people were lying dead with swords in hand. i saw two figures fighting at the far end of the deck, i raced towards them.

one was Luke and another was a man who i'd never met but i recognised him from lots of pictures. he was a disgraced Titan who had failed to overthrow the Gods and was really an outcast. i assumed all this was to earn respect by capturing Luke for Kronos. standing there was the commander of Kronos' army. Atlas.

he sliced at Luke and the hero fell, writhing in pain. i slowly, quietly moved forward to attack and somehow knowing i was there Atlas boomed "come forward _demigod_ and lets see how the son of Zeus fares against the greatest warrior ever!" and with that he charged.

it was agony trying to defeat him. he was lightning quick and extremly strong. he didn't move to begin with knowing he was restriced by Ancient laws. i took that time to not charge immediatly but to check Luke. i went to his side and saw he was still breathing, maybe hurt but a son of Hermes was harder to kill than Atlas imagined. i turned to face the Titan who leered at me out of his stone eyes. then i brought the egde of my sword down towards his calf, a move which should have deeply wounded him. he easily deflected my blow and laughed saying "is that it?" and with that he swung at me with his javelin.

it was hard trying to defend against Atlas. i tried to remember how he lost a 100 years ago but remembered there was a goddess fighting him. i was a demigod. and didn't have three people helping me. i had one badly injured demigod who wasn't even conscious. if i needed a miracle then was the time.

i tried to feint to the left but he anticipated that and struck hard, whacking me in the head and sending my flying into a bar in the corner. he advance leisurely, laughing at how easy this was. he stopped and grabbed Luke and threw him towards me. he fell onto the bar and smashed into the glasses the way people do on those old movies in bar fights going across the entire bar hitting each glass.

i got up and aimed for his feet. Atlas expected this and went to block and as i charged him i jumped up and used his javelin as a springboard. i sliced down and in one motion i snapped his javelin and sunk my sword deep into his shoulder blades. he howled in agony and came towards me hoping to finish me off. then as he went to strike the weaponless me, he fell backwards reeling in shock and pain. qa bronze knife was imbedded in his other shoulder and the knife throwing was smiling at him.

"Luke Castellan!" i yelled. he winked at me and said to Atlas "run whilst you have the chance."

Atlas stared at us both angrily and promised "this isn't the end!" and with that he glowed and we looked away as he resumed true Titan form.

"Luke?" i asked "i came here for your help."  
>"what can i do?" he asked giving me a crooked smile.<p>

"i need your help getting to Polyphemus' island then to L.A."

"any reason why?"

"i'm trying to restore the gods. and that is the only way how."

"o.k but it'll be dangerous."

"i know."

"if that's all... where do i sign?"


	5. We Battle The Titan Of Forethought

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter Five: We Battle With The Titan Of Forethought...

"it shouldn't take this long." Luke pressed me, eager to advance.

"not yet." i told him. we had surrounded three dracanea guards and listened in on the conversation.

"yesssss." one said "he will reward ussss for ssssuch a fine sssacrifce."

"are you ssssure?" another inquired.

"yessss." the third one interjected "he issss the Titan of forethought. he knowssss what will happen and how the fool who challengesssss Lord Kronossss will be dessstroyed, he hassss promisssed usss great thingsss for thisss sssacrifice."

'the Titan of forethought?' i wondered trying to remember who he was but failing.

"Prometheus." Luke mouthed at me. i mouthed back thanks and slowly crept towards the dracanea. as we came behind them we jumped out and drew our swords. they noticed us but before they could draw their javelins they were three dust piles on the floor as their essences returned to Tartarus.

"gross..." i mumbled. Luke moved towards the bridge of the Princess Andromeda II as we were headed to Polyphemus' Island. it was a favourite holdiay destination of Kronos' army and he could use it freely if he paid Polyphemus.

we entered the bridge and stood there was a man in a tuxedo. we kinda fighured this was too high up the ship for gambling so he had to be either the captain or someone else high up.

"who are you?" i asked him, unaware.

he turned towards me and smiled sadly as if those three words spelled my doom.

"i am Prometheus." he said sadly "and i'm afraid i must kill you."

Prometheus' tuxedo melted to reveal Greek armour protecting his upper body. he then called to me and Luke "by the Ancient laws i cannot attack. so make a move demigods. i'm waiting." we walked upto him and looked at each other like 'is this guy real?' and we walked past.

we went to the bridge computer and set our ship for the far end of Polyphemus' island coming into view where the golden fleece hung again.

"don't ignore me demigods! i will destroy you!" Prometheus promised. and with that we charged.

i ducked under as his first blow nearly sliced my head apart. as Luke distracted his attention i sliced at his calfs forcing him onto his knees.

"curse you!" he yelled knowing defeat was near. he wasn't even a good fighter.

"surrender or be destroyed!" Luke ordered him.

"go to Tartarus." he sniffed at Luke and in one strike Luke sliced him and he dissapated returning to Tartarus.


	6. The OneEyed Shepard Pie

THE LAST DEMIGOD...

Chapter Six: The One-Eyed Shepard Pie

"so what's being happening?" Luke asked me. i told him what had happened to me since he saved me.

"so that bad huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow. i could tell he believed me but was shocked at how so much had happened to me.

"yeah." i replied. "so how long will this take anyways?"

"depends." he said "we could take another week to get there or be there in a few minutes, depends on how Oceanus feels and what happens to the boat."

just then a huge CRASH! happened and we lurched forward, rolling ten metres. we stood up and looked out of the window and saw a lushious paradise with lots of sheep and a rope bridge spanning a chasm. we saw a large figure in the distance showing tour groups around and feeding the sheep as they passed.

"welcome to Polyphemus' island." Luke said with a crooked grin.

we went down the elevator and walked along the gangway. as we approached the bottom the guards turned and snarled at us.

"smells like Demigod." one said.

"agree." the other one barked "attack?"

"Yes!" boomed a voice. i looked past the Telekhine guards to see the large figure walking towards us.

"well if it isn't our two celebrities." he gave us a large, uninviting smile "you're quite the stuff of legend throughout this area. you defeated Prometheus, Janus and quite a few monsters right?" Polyphemus asked us. "well that's impressive but now it's time."

"time for what?" the Telekhines asked, clearly clueless.

"their deaths of course." Prometheus snaarled giving them a hateful look as if he despised them on his island.

we were marched with swords to our backs over the rope bridge away from a large tree which we saw a golden object settling on it's lowest bough.

"the golden fleece." i muttered in awe as we passed it.

"yes Demigods." Polyphemus boomed "i'm glad i got it back off of your theiving kind. i quite like that fleece."

"but it bleongs to the children of the gods!" i protested as Luke shot me a look that read 'don't!'

"I AM A CHILD OF THE GODS!" Polyphemus roared, hatefully at me. he grabbed me and Luke and threw us past a boulder, into a cave.

"i'll be back at sundown when the tour group leaves for dinner." he grinned inhumanly "don't eat without me! ha-ha..." he lauged stupidly at his own feeble joke.

we sat in Darkness for hours, waiting for the sound of the boulder being rolled back.

"how will we escape?" i asked Luke

"i don't know if we can." he replied gloomily.

after several long hours we heard a noise and jumping to our feet we saw a light with the cyclopes stood there.

"just us three now." he smiled "and now... RUN!"

Luke and I stared at each other in shock as Polyphemus grabbed us and carried us towards the shore.

"what's going on?" i asked confused.

"going against those Titans." he said to us. "they tried to steal my fleece too. i going to get rid of you and make sure they have their hands full."

"so you're helping us?" Luke asked, bewildered

"for now, yes." he replied. "unless i get hungry." and he grinned crookedly at us.

Polyphemus put us down on the fleece side of the rope bridge and we started to run. we ran towards the fleece and the shore and as we passed the tree as the taller of us two Luke made a flying leap and grabbed the Fleece.

"hey!" Polyphemus yelled "leave my fleece demigod thieves!" and with that it was no more mister nice Cyclops. he charged at us roariong and cursing in Ancient Greek.

"hey ugly!" i yelled distracting him and gaining the force of his blows as Luke went behind him. "guess who i am!"

"a demigod theif?" he asked as he hesitated for a moment. that moment was all we needed.

"Nobody!" i yelled infuriating him as i hoped as Luke wedged his celestial bronze sword into Polyphemus' back.

"stupid demigods!" he roared "i am too strong to be felled by such a measly weapon!" and he charged again.

we were backed up towards the rope bridge and as Polyphemus charged at us we both dove in different directions and Polyphemus' fell off of the cliff into the chasm.

"well." said Luke. "hopefully, that's that."

we reached the shoreline to find the boat Polyphemus was going to use. it was a speedboat that could probably do 180-200 miles an hour.

"great!" Luke said looknig at the boat. "we could be in New York by tomorrow!"

we boarded the boat and as we pulled the cord to start the engine Polyphemus appeared from around the corner.

"get Nobody!" he yelled spitefully and charged at us. he dived into the water and pursued us. for a large, overweight hariball that cyclops was fast. he caught us and grabbed the boat, tearing part of the side away.

"now!" shouted Luke throwing me a long staff. i grabbed the staff and it morphed into a flamethrower!

"cool!" i yelled above the engine noise and Polyphemus' roars. i pulled the trigger and instead of flames, Greek fire flew out engulfing Polyphemus.

"Help me demigods!" he roared as it burned away at him returning his essence to Tartarus.

we stared in shock and fell silent as we sped away with the Fleece towards the main land and our next destination. L.A.


	7. A TwoParter Chapter!

The Last Demigod...

Chapter Seven: The Dead, The Traitor And The Lost One Shame (part one)...

we sat in stunned silence for several hours. we had managed to blowtorch a strong monster using a flamethrower.

"well." said Luke finally breaking the silence. "that was _interesting._"

i nodded in agreement. we sailed on towards New York and the way to L.A. suddenly, we saw an Island up ahead.

"w-what's that?" i asked amazed by the beauty of the island. it was lushious green and filled with palm trees and glorious golden beaches. we sailed towards the Island to see a dock.

"weird." Luke said "it's like they knew we were coming."

this sent a chill down my spine 'monster' i thought. wearily, i pulled out my sword. you may wonder where i keep my sword. well, luckily it has a handy ability like my shield of disappearing and re-appearing whenever i will it to. at first it didn't but after Luke took them and spoke some words of Ancient Greek it suddenly did this. immensly cool right?

we pulled into the dock to see a beautiful woman staring at her.

"hello there." she beamed at us smiling warmly and serenly "is this your first time here?"

"erm... where?" i asked cautiously

"why C.C's spa of course!" she proudly announced

"err yes." Luke mumbled "yes it is."

"excellent." she said "right this way." we followed her towards a grand building on a hill overlooking the ocean. we walked towards it and the front doors swung open. it was beautiful. there were golden chanderliers hanging from three floor above and the balconies sparkled with something. Rubies? emeralds? no platinum and diamonds.

"wow." me and Luke said in union.

"it is enchanting isn't it?" our guide asked us. "here we are, C.C's study."

we looked to see a twenty-foot door decorated with rubies and diamonds blocking our way

"please go in." our guide said "and if you need anything ask for Hylla." the guide said walking away.

me and Luke looked at each other once before drawing our weapons quietly and entering the study.

"Wow." Luke said. we looked and saw a woman walking towards us down a flight of stairs. she looked radiant. she hadflowing black hair and deep green eyes. she seemed to glow with power and elegance.

"hello." she smiled friendly and warmly "i am C.C."

unfortunately i'd heard of C.C i just hoped i was wrong.

"Circe." i muttered.

"you've heard of me?" she asked delighted. "well then this will be simple." she said pulling a wand out of her sleeve. "time to reveal your true self."

she ran towards us and started murmuring in Ancient Greek a red jet flew out of her wand and shot at Luke's head. he raised his sword and deflected the beam.

"nice try lady." he said "but that won't happen."

Luke raised his sword and charged at C.C. as she raised her wand for another attempt he sliced and knocked the wand out of her hand sending it spinning to the glass floor. i leapt forward and sliced at it, cleaving it in two. it shattered and sent blue sparks everywhere hitting priceless paintings and unimaginably expensive jewels.

"Argh!" C.C yelled as one hit her in the face. she fell to the floor and started changing. she shrunk and disappeared inside her robes. Luke lifted the robes to reveal a white mouse with elongated whiskers.

"nice." i laughed "what you should be." and in one movement i brought the sword down onto her neck.

SPLAT!

"eww." Luke said "but at least we got rid of one more monster."

and with that we left C.C's spa. we ran towards the pier when Luke suddenly stopped.

"what is it?" i asked confused.

"look." he whispered to me pointing into the room next to us.

i looked in to see a young man with one eye.

"who is it?" i asked.

"Ethan Nakamura." Luke spat.

we crept to the door to see Ethan lounging around on a bed holding a doughnut.

"magic doughnut." he said "grant me power to destroy that witch."

"already done." Luke spoke up and Ethan turned around in suprise, yelping.

"YOU!" he screeched looking at Luke. "how dare you be here!" and he charged at us...


	8. The SecondParter!

The Last Demigod...

Chapter eight: The Dead, The Traitor and The Lost One Shame... (part two)

"you!" Ethan shouted and he charged at us, sword drawn.

"woah!" Luke said as he ducked to avoide Ethan's blow "we're on the same side here!"

"no we're not!" Ethan cried "i serve Olympus!"

"so do we!" Luke exclaimed.

"really?" he said swinging again "why don't i believe you?" then he sliced at Luke's unprotected chest and nearly sliced him open. Luke jumped backwards and drew his sword. i drew mine and locked eyes with Ethan.

"we do it's honest." i said

"who are you?" he asked me "i've never seen you before, are you a traitor demigod as well?" he changed track and swung at me but i raised my sword and deflected his blow. as he went flying with his sword Luke charged and held the point of his sword to Ethan's throat.

"you gonna listen Nakamura or do i gotta kill you?" he asked him sweetly.

"Listen i guess." Ethan said, gulping as he stared at the sword.

"good. have you heard about an attack against Prometheus?"

"yes." Ethan replied "it was on the Titan news. they're still looking for the demigods who did it but Prometheus looked ashamed of it." he said smiling happily enjoying the discomfort of his former associate.

"that was us." i said, glancing at Luke remembering how we met up again.

"it was?" Ethan asked looking at us in a new light "wicked!" he smiled and came towards us, pushing Luke's sword away "Ethan Nakamura and you?"

"i know who you are." i said "and Jerry Johnson, son of Zeus."

"Zeus?" he asked me suprised "well then i assume your the kid?"

"what kid?" i asked him

"the one Kronos is so worried about." he replied

"why's he worried about little old me?" i mocked

"as he had a prophecy." Ethan replied, ignoring the sarcasm "a son of Zeus would destroy him."

"really?" i asked.

"yes." he replied "So i have a question... may i join you?"

"well..." Luke started still sore about being attacked like that.

"sure you can." i said glaring at Luke "there's safety in numbers."

**AN: sorry not one of my best but i've been neglecting this story and haven't had time to think of a chapter... :( will do better with the next one though :)**


	9. AN READ

Unless you've been living under a rock today, you'll know that Richard Griffiths (Vernon Dursley) has died aged 65. R.I.P to a true acting legend. On a brighter note, however, I finally got my inspiration back yesterday, so fear not! I will be updating all of these stories, soon enough.


End file.
